New secondary metabolites of Basidiomycetes and Pyrenomycetes will be isolated and their structures elucidated. Their biological activity and taxonomic relationships will also be examined. Cultures producing characteristic secondary metabolites will be used as well in studies designed to determine the effects of maintenance methods on biochemical variability.